


Two Lives- connected..

by sarahannabeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahannabeth/pseuds/sarahannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's path of life.. two lives, connected.. by a spell.. she lived both lives, yet they coexisted.. read on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Began.

I didn't realize that my life would change so dramatically when the sound came from the clearing.. "Help me! Somebody please.. help!" I heard that cry. Daniel and I turned abruptly from our embrace to see a young girl flopping helplessly on a wild horse. "Someone's here." I turned to my horse Rocinante and climbed upon his saddle, charging after the helpless girl, riding wildly through the field ahead of me. I caught up quickly and pulled her upon my horse. Rocinante stopped and I let her down, and jumped from the saddle. I made sure she was alright, laughing at her silliness of not wanting to ride again. I introduced myself "Regina!" and she whispered "Snow." I helped her back to her family and rode back home.  
  
Later that day, I was to go for a ride with Daniel, when my mother came into the room and changing my clothes from my riding gear to a ball gown. "Mother!" I exclaimed. "The girl you saved was the King's daughter." Mother explained. "He is here now." The king came into the room and I bowed. He said that he was the one who should bow to me. I could feel the flush coming to my cheeks, and I was incredibly nervous. Mother said some things that I couldn't quite hear and then suddenly the king was proposing. I just stood there in shock, looking back from my mother to the King. And then I heard the words I was screaming against internally. "Yes." Nooo! I screamed in my head. The king made arrangements to meet with me again and then left. I stood there unable to catch my breath.. about to completely freak out.  
I looked at my mother and she was smiling. I gasped, and stopped a tear threatening to emerge from my eye. "I can't believe you did that." I said. "You are to marry the king. Regina.. You will be queen." She replied making an exit to the drawing room.  
  
I stood there motioning "WHAT THE HELL!" and stormed outside towards the stables, allowing the tears to escape as I ran down the field. "Daniel!" I cried, then explaining everything. He proposed, I bit my lip trying to suppress the laugh bubbling inside.. and then I let it out. We both smiled widely and kissed passionately.. until we hear a gasp and a thunk. I turned to see Snow drop her saddle and whisper about getting back on the horse. And then she ran. Daniel and I looked at each other knowing what is to happen and then I ran after her. I caught the little girl and told her about how I loved Daniel and how she couldn't tell my mother. She agreed to keep the secret and I smiled. I took her back to the castle and to her attendent.  
  
The next night, I made the plan with Daniel to escape. I snuck out of my room at half past midnight and met him in the stables. We heard her come, and we ran. She locked the doors on the other side of the stable, forcing us to backtrack. "Mother." I cried. She was very angry and told me I was disrespectful.. thinking I could sneak out at night and run away. We begged for her mercy, telling her of our love and how she could not separate us. I thought for once she was going to respect my decision. She told me she loved me and Daniel had told her he loves me. She pulled Daniel aside, away from me. I allowed her, smiling, thinking she was going to allow me to be happy, that everything was alright. At least I thought that until I heard the gasp, her hand reaching into his chest, pulling out his heart. "Mother!" I screamed, running to his side, holding him in my arms. His last breath, a gasp as she crushed his heart in front of me. "No" I cried. "You ruined everything." She tsked and talked about how I was going to marry the king, so I should wipe away my tears. But instead I just held him, crying. She left me alone with Daniel's body and made her way back to the castle, knowing she had won.. that I was broken. I let the tears flow until I fell asleep, not waking until the crow's cry the next morning.


	2. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first life. How she changes her path and gains happiness, even if it is shortlived.

When the crow called that morning, I woke up with a start. I pulled myself off Daniel's body and checked the fields around the stables. I peeked around the stable doors and then glanced into the woods 100 yards away. I then took a deep breath, looked back over at Daniel and then pushed the stable doors wide open and I ran. I ran like my life depended on it. I ran far into the woods, travelling deeper and deeper until I could run no more. And then I found a tall tree and pulled myself up, finding rest in one of the higher thick branches. I didn't hear them come for me, and I slept until the sun was high in the sky and then I climbed back down and ran again. I stopped only to catch my breath and undo cramps. I gathered berries and water from the stream, resting only for short bits of time, before I took off again. I ran for an entire day, until the moon was high in the sky. I then took rest, climbing in a small hidden cave.

When the sun rose the next day, I woke and drank again from the stream, which I ran along to ensure I always had water. I picked more berries and then ate, listening for sounds of men looking for me, but it was quiet, except for the animals of the woods.. the birds chirping and squirrels and chipmunks scurrying. I felt at peace there and then I mourned Daniel again, crying for him at the edge of the stream, the animals taking no notice to my sobs.

When the tears stopped, I kneeled over the edge of the water and washed my face and hands, and found a tear in my dress. Oh well I muttered. I continued to make my way uphill, along the stream, making my way further and further from the castle. I had thought walking along the stream would cover my tracks, and I guess I was right, due to that I never heard another human for the next three days.

By the third day, I made it out of King Leopold's kingdom, and into King George's. I was famished, and for the past three days, only eating a handful of berries every few hours, made me weak. I collapsed at the edge of a farmland, crying in frustration. But when I collapsed, i fell down a hill, hitting my chest hard on fallen logs. I winced when I landed and knew something was broken.

My cries were loud, and I tried to calm down my breathing, but it hurt to breathe. I heard footsteps, two adults above me, but I couldn't move. "Son, pick her up." I heard a woman say. I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me and lift me from the earth. I cried in pain. "Gentle." The woman's soft voice told the young man. They took me to their home and the man laid me on a straw bed, setting me down softly. The woman brushed back my hair from my face and smiled, wiping my tears. "Let's have a look at you, shall we?" I gasped at her touch, as she ran her hands down my arms, and legs and across my ribs, and when she got to my ribs, i screamed. She looked at her son and told him to get the wrap. "Wrap?" I whispered weakly? "And some water, son." I moaned. "You have two broken ribs, my dear." I moaned again. "I'm Ruth, this is my son David." She said motioning to the man coming back with a cup of water and some wrap. "I'm Regina." They looked back at each other. "The princess?" "Yes." I said weakly, taking the cup of water from David. They fed me, after she wrapped my ribs and then vowed to keep me safe after I told them my story. "Thank you." I murmured as I felt into a sleep after Ruth made me tea. "Not a problem, my dear." She smiled.

They let me sleep and I woke with the crow's call the next morning. The pain was still intense, but the hunger and dehydration was gone. They took care of me, and fed me. Ruth took my dress and cloak as well as a few of her own and made me new dresses. One out of my cloak, two out of my old dress and underskirt, and three more from her old dresses that were too small. I no longer wore a corset and she took the boning out to use for a project. She gave me a undershirt that protected my breasts, yet kept the pressure off my broken ribs. She realized that the undershirt was easier for me and made me a few more of them.

I healed quickly and they kept me safe. It wasn't until 6 months later, when Cora's men came for me. David and I built an extension on their little shack, to make me a bedroom of my own. And underneath the floor was hollow, for storage, and the door was in the closet, and only David, Ruth and I knew of it. When the royal guards came looking for me, we heard them come and I hid under the floorboards. I heard my mother's voice and she stood right above where I laid. She stood there, promising them riches if they found me and returned me. And then she left.

David pulled me up from under the floor and Ruth dusted me off. "There must be an easier way. We can't keep you hidden all the time." David agreed. Ruth went to a wizard named Rumplestiltskin and brought him back with her. He created a necklace, a locket that when I wore it, it would shield me. No one would be able to see my true face, my real identity, not even my mother. I put the necklace on and David and Ruth gasped. I walked over to the mirror and instead of my own face reflecting back at me, it was instead a young girl with dark hair, almost as dark as my own, and green eyes and high cheekbones, and no scar. I laughed. "Is this what you see when you look at me?" And they both nodded. The imp laughed and wished me good luck and made his leave. "You know, we can't call you Regina, when we are out at the market." David said. I bit my lip and laughed. "Then what will you call me? "How about Lily?" I made a face. "Gertude?" Bigger face. They both laughed. Then David said "Rebecca." I smiled. "Rebecca. " They laughed. "Hello, I'm Rebecca." David nodded "Hello Rebecca, I'm David." "Nice to meet you. " I said laughing. "You too." He laughed in answer and we sat down for dinner, taking comfort in that I was safe.


	3. She found me.. after so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens 6 months after Regina disappeared..

 It was 2 years after Daniel's death when she found me. I wasn't expecting it to happen, and I fell down, broken into pieces when it did.

 I was living as part of their family. Ruth had become what I had been looking for, for so long.. a mother. David became my friend, my best friend, then slowly he and I fell in love. It was little things, like him holding my hand. Then when I had nightmares, he'd climb into my bed, or I'd climb into his. When we had been together for a year and a half, I started realizing that David was cute. I was finished mourning Daniel, having crying myself to sleep every night for the first 6 months, David climbing into my bed, and holding me until the sobs were disrupted. After awhile the nightmares subsided. The tears stopped flowing and I was able to laugh again. 

 David would teach me how to work the farm, and constantly was surprised when I was able to do the things he taught me. "Not bad for a princess." He'd joke and I would tease him back. Our playful banter got more romantic as time flew by. He'd protect me, comfort me, and we'd talk about anything for hours, Ruth would always send us out to work together.

 Ruth was worried about our age difference, seeing as how I was 4 years David's elder, but David was mature, growing up faster than he should have had to, when his father died. He became the man of the house. I was 22 when I came here, and he was 18. But I don't see age, I see David, the handsome, sweet, adorable man who has become my family. 

At 2 years after the day Daniel died, I woke up in David's arms, kissing him gently on the lips and lifted his arm from around me so I could rise. He grunted softly in his sleep and rolled over. I smiled and then went out to get the eggs from the chicken coop for breakfast. Ruth found me outside and told me about a ball in King Leopold's kingdom. She warned me to stay, but she knew I missed my father. 

When David woke, we made plans to assure my safety to King Leopold's land so I could see my father. David stocked the carriage, and Ruth borrowed a fancy dress from a friend that we took in to fit me. I climbed aboard the carriage and we set off, David manning the horses, and Ruth in the carriage with me. The ride took an entire day and we slept that night in the carriage, me in David's arms, like every night. 

The next day, David got food from the nearest town and we ate before I dressed and Ruth did my hair up for the ball. David wanted to go as my suitor, but then we realized I had to sneak in, as we didn't have an invitation. I snuck down to the castle wall on the far east wall and snuck inside the door, sighing in relief to not find guards on the other side. I passed by the well dressed crowd, realizing my dress was shabby in comparison. They made no notice of me, thankfully and I snuck down the halls between the crowded rooms, until I found my father at the far side of the room. I smiled widely and made my way through the crowd, receiving stares at my outfit of choice. "A little shabby for a ball, aren't you?" "Oh my dress was at the seamstress, but she got sick, so it was either this, or stay home." They chortled and then the tall lady with greying hair said "I would have stayed home." I nodded and then continued my way to my father. 

I slipped beside him and said hello. He looked at me curiously and then responded with an hello before returning back to the man he was in conversation with. "Hello daddy." I whispered close to his ear. He gasped and almost dropped his drink, stuttering. He turned back to me and whispered "Regina?" I nodded and smiled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off into another hallway. I didn't realize my mother had followed him. "How is it you? You look different." He murmured, tenderly caressing my cheek. "A spell, daddy." I smiled. "Prove it to me." I glanced around us, not realize my mother was hidden. I then undid the clasp of my locket and took it off, my face turning back to Regina. He gasped. "Rather incredible, my dear. Good job." "Thanks. I missed you." "I missed you too, my princess.""Oh daddy." I cried as he pulled me into his arms. "Regina. Where have you been hiding?" "King George's land. I found a family who loves me like I'm their own. I'm very happy... but I missed you." "It's not safe for you to have come." "I know. I am leaving now. But I wanted you to know I was safe. I love you." I said putting my locket back on, as it dropped down into between my breasts. "And I you. Be going, my child. Be safe." I nodded and then ran down the hall and out the door to the grounds, finding David and Ruth chattering by the carriage. They nodded and climbed back up and I jumped in. Cora came out the doors as the carriage turned back onto the beaten path. She heard everything, but I didn't know. She couldn't see the driver of the carriage nor what my face looked like under the disguise, but she knew where I was hiding. "The farm." She murmured, seeing the bits of hay sticking out from the spindles of the wheels. "i've got her." 

Two days later, in the middle of the night, the royal guards came crashing through the field that surrounded the shack. Cora stepped from the carriage she rode in, and with the flick of her wrist, the roof of the shack disappeared. A rush of cold wind flew through the shack and Ruth ran out to find the royal guard in wait. 

"Why are you here?" She asked them. "What happened to my roof?" Cora clicked her tongue. "It will be returned when my daughter is.""Your daughter is not here. I have told you on your several visits over the past 2 years.. she is not here." "Then who is that girl laying in bed with your son?" "His fiancee. She has lived her for four years, since her mother died." Ruth replied, hoping that the witch wouldn't realize her lie. "Wake them and prove it to me, that the girl is not my daughter." Ruth nodded and Cora followed her back into the house. The women stood over the couple intertwined in the bed, sleeping soundly, oblivious to the chill surrounding them. Cora smiled when she saw the dark head of hair. "Wake them!" She demanded. 

I woke softly and looked at the women watching me, groaning and then looking up in confusion. Yawning, I pulled myself up, waking David. He looked at me sleepily and then up at his mother and my own mother. Cora looked at me, and pulled me out of the bed. I groaned. "Why is it so cold?" Ruth motioned to the ceiling, and I gasped realizing the roof was gone. "Where is the roof? What time is it?" "Its late dear, and her majesty decided to revoke our roof privileges. She seems to think her daughter, Princess Regina is here." I looked at Cora sheepishly, and then rolled my shoulders. "I haven't seen her." Cora pushed David away from me and then pushed my hair away from in front of my chest. But the locket was inside my nightgown, and she didn't know. She screamed in frustration. "Where is it?" "Where is what?" I asked. "The locket that transforms you to this..from my daughter.""What are you talking about? I'm Rebecca." She muttered in frustration again and stormed out of the shack. "I will find her.. I guarantee it. And if you are hiding her.. I will kill you all." She screamed as she climbed back into the carriage. I could feel Davids arms wrapping around me, and his face in my hair. 

The roof reappeared and we waited until the guard and carriage were gone before letting out a sigh of relief. "How did she know?" David asked. "I don't know. But we have to make sure she doesn't get confirmation that Rebecca is Regina." Ruth murmured. She pulled me into her arms. "I can't bear losing you." I sighed. "She won't stop, she's relentless. I bet she will be back again soon.. and next time, she will find that I am Regina. " I said sadly. "We'll run away. She is not having you." Ruth said. "Thank you." I whispered as David led me back to bed, kissing my face all over, softly and passionately as he pulled me into his arms. I listened to him sleep, trying to battle my own nerves until succumbing to slumber myself. 

 


	4. Going back.. don't take me there.. please..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora find Regina.. the real Regina.

I woke up with a start and got out of bed, groaning in stiffness. I had tossed and turned the night before, having nightmares about what can happen when I am back in my mother's grasp. David ended up getting out of bed and sleep in mine, due the fact I kept hitting him during the night. Unintentionally, of course, which he understood, but he wanted to get some sleep and not wake up injured. 

I went out into the field and saw the sun rise. I sat down on the grass and watched in rise, with a cup of tea in my hand. David was off on the edge of the field corralling the sheep. Ruth was still inside having breakfast, I wasn't hungry, so I just took my tea with me outside. 

I heard the horses when it was too late to react and could hear the footsteps behind me. I stood up and came face to face with Cora. "Hello dear." I grimaced a fake smile and turned away from her. She pulled me back towards her and saw the chain for the locket shining in the bright sunlight. She smiled widely and through magic pulled me towards her, and the chain out from in between my breasts under the undershirt. She yanked it off me and laughed when my face turned back from Rebecca to Regina. "I knew it, you ungrateful brat." I gasped, my breath uneven, her men circling me, preventing me from escape. "You really should be more careful at balls, showing all of your cards." She spat out at me. I whimpered and shot glances at David, who saw the commotion but was still too far away to help me. "Say goodbye." My lip trembled and a sob erupted from my throat. "Say goodbye!" She screamed. I looked at Ruth, helpless in the kitchen window, and then at David too far away. "Goodbye" i whimpered. "Good girl." And with a whoosh of purple cloud, we were back at the Manor, my father's castle. 

She locked me in the dungeon, and had one of her men give me a lashing. She denied me food for 3 days, the guard only allowed to give me sips of water, twice a day. She came down on the third day and announced that Leopold believed her story of me being kidnapped, and how Cora found me and brought me safely home. She announced we were leaving for King Leopold's castle in the morning. When I told her I refused to help her, or marry the king, she smacked me across the cheek. 

She stood over me and cocked her head to the side. Breathing in from her nose, she snarled and then her hand smashed into my chest, ripping out my heart. I gasped. "No. Please no. Mother.. please." "The time for pity is gone. You belong to me. You will get your heart back, when you marry the king." "No!" I screamed, as she left the dungeon with my heart in her hands, laughing wickedly. "You will be queen, you ungrateful brat. Mark my words.. and if you try to leave, I will kill you. if you leave the castle grounds before the wedding, your heart.. will be crushed. Do you understand?" "Yes." "Good girl. Pleasant dreams." She said as she finally left the dungeon. 


	5. Coming 'home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina coming back after 2 years gone and realizing her fate is no longer hers to determine.

The ride in the carriage wasn't long, but my mother refused to allow me to travel unshackled. The bonds were by magic, and invisible and only her and myself knew they were on and they cut into my skin every time I shifted with each bump of the round. I winced in discomfort but my mother looked pleased with herself. I wanted to spit in her face. She saw the scowl upon my face and i felt my body being lifted by her magic and then my body thrown across the carriage and smashed into the carriage walls. She takes punishment to new terms, I swear. I winced in pain and fell to the carriage floor. 

When we reached the castle grounds, my mother removed the invisible shackles and put me stiffly on the seat across from her. Her face stern, with her nostrils flaring. She yanked me from the carriage, pulling me quickly towards the doors to the front hall. I attempted to fight out of her grasp, but she took out her satchel, and then showed me what rested inside.. my heart. I sighed in defeat and she took it out and whispered "Behave. Go in the castle and be a good girl, just like I know you can." I nodded and made my way into the castle, addressing the royal guard with a nod, sighing deeply. My shoulders felt heavy and my feet dragged, my heart thudded with each beat, pounding as it knew my heart was breaking. I could hear it in my mother's satchel, and my head screamed at me "NO! Don't do this." But I had no control.

I entered the main hall, and then to the sitting room where my father and King Leopold and Snow White sat, happily chattering. Snow had grown into a young woman in the time I was gone, and she saw me first, jumping up and running to me, embracing me in her arms. I heard a voice in my head "Hug her back." And my arms stretched to wrap around her back. The king approached me and took my hand, which was shaking and raised it to his lips, gently kissing it. My father pulled me into his arms, tightening them around me when he felt my shaking sobs. Thankfully my sobs were silent, but the others in my company could see my distress. 

"I am so thankful you are home." Snow cried, wrapping her arms around me, once more. I nodded, smiling softly. She wiped my tears that streaked down my cheek. "Was it horrible? Did they treat you bad, hurt you?" "Snow.. no. They treated me well. They never hurt me." "But you are home now, and safe, and we're going to be a family." Snow said breathlessly, her eyes dancing with happiness. "Yes. I suppose we are." I murmured, my mother showing a smile of pleasure. "Are you alright, my dear?" My father asked me. "I'm tired, and hungry." There was laughter and then the King said in a booming voice, "Prepare a platter of food for the future Queen." And then he said softly to Regina, "Eat and then you may rest. Welcome home, my love." I nodded and then followed an attendant into the large dining room where I ate fruit, breads and cheese. 

Then the attendant took me up to a room in the east tower, where I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, not waking again until the next morning. 


	6. Broken Hearted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when you deal with hearts? They get broken.. seriously.. or crushed.. either way its bad.. and your chance at love, is taken away from you.

I woke in the morning, the sky overcast and the air was cool. I wrapped myself in a shawn and I snuck down to the gazebo in the courtyard and sat there sipping tea, watching the birds. "At least they are free." I thought. 

I heard a rustle in the bushes and stood up, cautiously watching it, eager to see if it was animal or human.. animal to put me out of my misery, or human to steal me away from here. It was a human. I sighed in relief. "David!" I exclaimed. I ran to embrace him but something held me back, like a forcefield.. my mother. He ran to me instead and put his arms around me, but the voice in my head said, "Do not hold him." So my arms stayed at my side. "You came for me?" I asked. "Yes." He said laughing, picking me up and swinging me in his strong arms, kissing my lips, my jaw, my cheek, my ear lobe. It felt so good, but the voice was telling me "Push him away." I pulled out of his arms and he let me down. He gave me a questioning look as I pushed away his arm. 

"You need to leave." I told him, pushing again. "Go!" "What are you talking about? I am here to rescue you." "I don't need to be rescued. You need to leave." His face was confused. "LEAVE!" I screamed at him. "Get out of here!" "But, I came for you." The voice was telling me to say these things, my heart screaming in anger at me but I couldn't control it. "I didn't want you to come for me. Leave me, David.. go!" I screeched at him. His face was dismayed, his lip trembled. "You won't come?" "No." I told him. "Don't you want to come home? Don't you want me?" His face falling now, his eyes brimmed with tears. "No. I am home." My lip trembled with every word. "I don't want you." The voice whispered in my head. I bit my lip, looking tearfully at him. "Leave. I don't want you here.""You're lying."

I stepped back from him and looked him squarely in the face, the voice telling me, "Stop crying Regina." I sighed deeply. "No, I am not. I was afraid to marry the king as I was afraid to be a wife. But I am not anymore. I am ready. " "You are lying.""Says you, peasant." I spat at him. He muttered under his breath words I couldn't hear, then said softly, "But we're in love." I looked away from him, sighing deeply, the voice whispering once again in my head. "I never loved you." His face looked so dejected. My heart screamed as it broke. "You don't love me?" He whispered. "No. I never loved you." I answered. 

He stepped away from me and looked me straight in the face. "Goodbye, your majesty." He said making a mocking bow. "Have a good life." "Thank you." I said. "Have a good life.. shepherd boy." He nodded and then left, making his way across the courtyard to the gardens and then out of my sight. The voice stopped in my head and I fell down to my knees, crying in agony, as my mother took the only thing I had worth living for, she took my love, once again. 

"I will never forgive her for this." I thought. Sobbing on my knees,and then I gritted my teeth and pulled myself up. I climbed the stairwell back to my room and washed my face in the basin. That's when I knew what is next.. either I steal my heart back, or I kill myself. 

I climbed back into my bed and fell back into a deep slumber.


	7. Get it back..

I woke up in the morning to see a handmaiden slip into the room with a plate of tea biscuits, and a cup of tea. She placed them upon the table beside me and went to open the curtains, letting the sunshine in, that peeked through the pale grey clouds in the sky.

"Ugh," I muttered, rolling over onto my side, away from the light streaming across the room. I pulled my covers tight over my head and rolled into a ball. 

I heard a chuckle and the maid's voice summon me from the blankets. "C'mon miss. Up and at them. We mustn't delay breakfast my dear." "What time is it?" I groaned. "Half past 7. Your parents are still asleep as well, but the king told me to wake you first." I groaned. "Fine. But I'll wake them." "Splendid. Get up." She said pulling the covers off of me. She pulled me from the bed and helped me dress, braiding my hair into a plait as I munched on tea biscuits and sipped tea. When my hair was finished, she left me be, and allowed me to go to wake my parents. 

I slipped down the hall and when arriving at my parent's door, i opening it as quietly as I could. The room was still covered in darkness, as the curtains had not been drawn yet this morning. I slipped off my shoes and entered the room, tiptoeing across the floor as quietly as a mouse. 

I stood over my parents bed, silently watching them breathe, in and out, my father's grunts mixed with his snores, broke the silence of the room. But I could hear it, the thump, thump, thump. In a basket, next to my mother, laid my heart. I smiled widely, grinning with happiness that it had been so easy. I slipped my hand over the heart, keeping my breathing calm. I then turned and as quickly and quietly as I could, found myself back in the hallway. I closed the door gently, and then slipped my shoes back on.

I looked back down the hallway.. back each way, and then took my heart and pushed it back into my chest. Gasping at the rush in my chest, my smile grew wide. I snuck back into my room and found my navy blue cloak. I changed my shoes to boots and grabbed my small coin purse, shoving as much coins and jewelry into it as I could. Then I climbed down the trellis to the rose garden. There I saw royal guards, and when they turned to check a noise in the distance, i ran. I ran like my life depended on it. And I kept running far as my feet would take me. The supple leather of my boots moulded to my feet, making the run as easy as walking. 

I got to the forest line before I heard the shriek, and scream. I could only imagine the look on my mother's face when she realized I got my heart back. I kept running as far as my feet would go and only stopped twice along the way.. once to drink from the stream and another because my lace came undone. And now I'm free! 

I laughed hard and then continued to run.. running felt free.. 


	8. The Runaway

I had that nasty habit of looking back when running. Always thinking someone was behind me. But when i looked back this time, i fell hard.. tripping over a fallen log and falling straight into something that tumbled along with me. Something that breathed and grunted when my weight collapsed on top of it. That something was a someone, a man, dressed in green and brown. 

He grunted and then pushed me off of him. He clambered back to his feet and then looked down at me. I gasped softly, taking in that this man was so.. so.. beautiful. But I had other things to concern myself about, so I shook myself off and pulled myself up. "Are you alright?" He asked. Gods, his voice, was mesmerizing. "I should be asking that of you, I am so sorry." I apologized. "No apology necessary, Milady." I smiled shyly at him. "I'm alright. I best be going." "Going where?" I sighed deeply. "Anywhere. Away from her." "Who are you running from?" "My mother." "Why?" "I don't know if I can trust you, I'm sorry. I have to go." I turned away to continue running when I felt a strong, warm hand on my arm. "No, stay. I can help you. I don't need to know the details. My name is Robin of Locksley, at your service." I exhaled. :"Rebecca." "Not your real name, is it?" "No. But as I said, I don't know if I can trust you." He nodded. "I understand. Come." "Where are you taking me?" "Away from here. To my men, where you'd be safe." "Men? What are you talking about?" "You haven't heard of the Merry Men, have you?" I gasped. "Yes. You are.. thieves?" "So you have heard of us." He laughed. 

"How far is it?" I asked anxiously. I wasn't confident and I was even a bit, scared. Men? Thieves? Why can't I go home? Why can't I go back to David and Ruth? I miss them dearly. He looked at me curiously and then looked up and whistled. A whistle came back and he laughed. "About two hours walk, give or take." "That far? I swear I have been running for hours." I winced, rolling my shoulders and neck. "You are hurt." "I'm fine." He motioned for me to sit, and then he stood behind me and pulled my hair up. Then he took some salve from his pack and rubbed it on my shoulders and neck. The heat from his hands burned into me. I had never been touched in that way. I breathed in and out, slowly, exhaling softly as the heat moved down. Then I shock my head and pulled myself out of his grasp. "Thank you." I said. "Not a problem, Milady." "So is this just a normal thing for you, just randomly touching a girl you just met?" He laughed. "Only when they are stunning as you are.. Rebecca." I scoffed. He laughed again. 

"Shall we?" I bit my lip nervously. He took my hand and pulled me over the fallen log ahead of us and we continued on our way. He whistling the same songs the birds above us in the trees sang and I looked at him, trying to convince myself I wasn't smitten. After all, I was in love with David, right? Who is this man, I thought, that he can hypnotize me and make me smitten. Crazy, absolutely crazy.


	9. Run.. save me..

We had been walking what felt like an hour when we heard it. The rustle of the leaves on the trees, the low branches snapping and the birds taking off in flight. I looked at Robin and he looked back at me. Then we both turned slightly to see members of the royal guard maybe 100 yards away, closing in on us. He grabbed my hand and we took off running. We flew through the woods, dodging fallen logs and kept going down a decline when we hit a stream. We could hear them behind us, and he pulled me into the water. "Are you crazy?" "Do you want to be caught?" "No!" "Then come with me." And he pulled me into the water, and the current flipped us up, his hand keeping hold of me as we rushed down the stream as it became a wide river, flowing endlessly through our land.

We both looked back as we flew down inside the current, and could see the guards following us along the edge of the water. He held on as we ripped along the rapids, the force of the current pushing us further and further, faster and faster until we could no longer see the river bend. We looked at each other in a quick glance as we realized what was next, as we were pushed further into the edge of the river and over the waterfall. He kept hold of me, and we swam under the water until we hit under the fall. Then we emerged. Robin said he could see the Royal Guards off the side of the waterfall and told me he hoped that they thought we died when we fell. He pulled me to the side of the river and we slipped into the trees, fully hidden from the guards 1000 feet above. They not realizing how deep the water had been, and were still waiting for us to emerge in the river.

We slipped further into the dense forest, until we could no longer hear the rush of the river. Robin sat down on a log and laughed. "How long do you think it'd take them before they realize what happened?" I laughed in answer. I sat down and stretched slightly. "Thank you," I murmured. "For?" "Holding onto me." "No thanks needed, Milady." "You saved me." "Well you were a damsel in distress." We both laughed at that. "Will you keep me safe?" "As long as you permit it." "Thank you." He took my hand and then pulled me up. "We have more walking now, more than an hour as we have to get back up hill." "How long do you think it'd take? I asked. "A few hours. Sorry about that." "Sorry for what?" "The river." "You saved my life. No apologies necessary, milord." I said the last word with sarcasm, which caused him to grin. "Alright then, shall we?" I snickered before composing myself. "We shall."

We continued up hill, across a series of clearings. The sun rose high in the sky and was shining above us. "About noon, right?" I asked him. He looked up at the sky and nodded. We sat down for a bit, and he pulled out his flask, which amazingly made it after our adventure. He held it out for me, and I took it, drinking in the cool water it held and then handing it back, and he took a swig. I rolled my shoulders and breathed in deeply. "The forest smells so good." He smiled. 

We continued our trek until we came close to the camp grounds where the Merry Men had taken residence the previous night. He had told me they lived like nomads, not staying in one place more than a couple nights. When I had asked him why, he told me that they were on the run from a rogue sheriff.

He told me this story. Robin Hood was a man who did adventures with a King named Richard. King Richard was lost in battle, so his bother Prince John stepped in. But John was a corrupt prince and he allowed Sheriff Rottingham to plunder the kingdom, and raise the taxes in such a way that the people couldn't afford them. And then the sheriff would throw them in jail. This apparently continued for a long time and when Robin was on a crusade with King Richard, Rottingham became jealous of Robin and killed his family and stole his house. The Robin came home and took back his house after meeting the Merry Men, and then King Richard returned and knighted Robin, then he was knighted Sir Robin of Locksley. King Richard overthrew his brother and took away his crown. Rottingham was so angry that he burned Robin's home down and continues to harass the Merry Men, taking it upon himself to redeem Prince John. Prince John went into hiding and Rottingham has been doing his bidding since. 

Robin told me that Rottingham burnt down his home 2 years earlier, and the Merry Men decided to remain living in the woods, in fear that if they took another home, the same thing would happen, once again. So instead, they lived off stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. They kept a small piece of what they stole, to pay for food and things that they needed, like clothing and soap and then they gave the rest to poor families in need. 

I smiled when I heard of what they did. I told him I thought he was honourable. He smiled at that. "Not many people understand." "I understand." "Thank you.'

We talked about many things on our trek but right as we were about to emerge on the campsite, we heard a rustling and he reached for his dagger in his boot, that too apparently survived our trek down the river.

"Tsk tsk." a man with his face shrouded by his cloak whispered. "Who are you?" Robin demanded. The man pulled back his hood. I gasped. "Rumplestiltskin." "In the flesh, dearie." I smiled. "What are you doing here?" "I heard of your escape and naturally I wanted to congratulate you."" You won't take me back, will you? " "Not to worry, dearie, I have a gift." "A gift?" "She doesn't want it." Robin declared. "That's up to her." I was curious and I walked over to Rumplestiltskin. "What is this gift?"  "You are on the run right?" "Yes." "But she can find you, right?" "Yes." "You remember what I did for you before?" "The locket." "Aye. The locket." "But my mother took it." "Aye, and this will be something she will never find. Curious?" "What do you mean?" "I am talking about a way around the locket." He giggled. I looked at him apprehensively. "A way around the locket?" "Yes, a spell that will do what the locket did, but without the use of the locket. You would always look like that." "So you would change my appearance?" "Yes." "And it'd be permanent." "Well, that is up to you. But, you must know.. " "What?" "Magic always comes with a price?" "So what is the price?" "You make a deal with me?" "A deal?" "Yes. I change your appearance so you can hide from your mother and be safe, no one will know, outside of the three of us, eh. " "I like that idea." "And the deal is, you do something for me." "What.. tell me, I'll do anything. Please!" He cackled. "Of course. I will tell you when the time comes, dearie. Not to worry your pretty little head." I sighed deeply. 

He stepped back and waved his hand flamboyantly and then I felt a warmness over my entire body. Robin gasped. Rumplestiltskin conjured a mirror out of thin air and showed me my reflection. But it wasn't me. Instead, my hair was dark and long and wavy, braided at the crown and then flowing. My skin was dark and my eyes went darker in colour. My chin was more pointed, as was my nose. My nails were longer and tipped with a white polish. I looked at Robin fearfully. "Who is this?" I asked. "There was a maiden, a lady who perished in a fire, not two weeks ago, with her handmaiden Gertrude. Not many know what happened. I saw the future, so I saw her die, but some people think maybe she got away. That is where you come in, dearlie." "Me?" "Her name was Lady Marian. She was a personal favourite of King Richards, and Rottingham had a bit of a.. what do you call it.. crush on her." "So why her?" "Well, her being in this kingdom is understandable. Her being kept safe by the Merry Men, people'd believe it. Not to mention, your companion has met Marian. Haven't you?" "Yes." Robin said nodding. "So how did I do?" "She looks just like Marian." "That's the point." The imp said with a giggle. 

"So, she becomes Marian, takes over her life. You keep her hidden and safe but if she is seen, people will think she's Marian. You will tell your men that she is Marian. And they will believe she is. I have entrusted her memories upon you, dearie. And don't mess up. I will not change you again. Understand?" "Yes.' I said. "Good." "But what about my part of the deal?" "That comes later. Just stay alive and away from your mother, eh?" "Yes." "Good. And Good luck, you will need it." 

And with a whoosh and a red cloud and he was gone. I gasped. "Maid Marian? The lady of Sherwood?" "Aye, the same." I scoffed. "Really, as if he couldn't find me a more recognizable person to replace." Robin laughed. "I can tell you about her, if that'd help." "Yes, it really would." So as we emerged onto the campsite, he told me of Marian and the memories she had that the Imp had imprinted one me, came to life and flowed with what he told me.   
  
When we got into the centre of the campsite, we found the Merry Men, who Robin joyfully introduced me to each and every one of them, Little John, Friar Tuck, Will Scarlet and 7 others, and they told me, I made 12.. the Merry Dozen, Will joked as they asked me to join for lunch, and I sat down on the hard ground beside Robin and the Friar, laughing at the jokes and stories they told to impress me. 


	10. Finding a Home

Life as a lady in the woods was a lot different from the life I had on David and Ruth's farm. Every night I'd cry out for them, but the imp warned me that they were not safe if i journeyed back to be with them. Robin sent off a letter with a bird to David, explaining everything for me, and it was two weeks before we received a letter back.

Dearest Rebecca,

I was so pleased to hear from you. but it is not safe for your return. David has been brooding the past three weeks, as he misses you, but now understands what you did, you couldn't control what happened and we do not fault you for those actions. We love you but wish you the best. The Royal Guard made a visit upon us the past week and warned us that our affiliation with you would result in our jailing, and possible hanging. We ask you to remain where you are, as its where you are safest.   
Please remember we do love you, and miss you very much.

Yours always, Ruth. 

Three weeks after that letter arrived, another came, but from David. It mentioned that the guards were keeping a watch on their farm and that I must stay away, for both their own and my own protection. Robin agreed with them, and kept one of the Merry Men as my own personal "guard." 

Days went by, the air turned colder, and Robin realized my dress was not meant for living in the woods. One day when I was bathing in the river, when the sun was at its warmest, and the water was still barely cool, Robin seized my dress and ran off with it, to my obliviousness. I pulled myself out of the river shortly after to find my dress gone, and I had bathed in my under-slip. I slipped back into the water and sat in the water by the edge, trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't leave the water due to not having any clothing, but I couldn't stay in the water either. 

A short while later, Nathaniel, one of the youngest of the Merry Men, came out to get water and saw me still in the water. I told him what happened, and he fetched me a set of his own belongings, a shirt and pair of pants. I slipped into them behind a tree and laid my under-things over the low branch of the tree. Wow, I thought, these pants and shirt are so comfortable. I smiled and thanked Nathaniel. Nathaniel was barely 17 at the time he joined the Merry Men 4 months before, and he was the only one around my size. The clothing fit me quite well and I wore the clothing for the rest of the day, joking with the men who teased I was becoming a man. 

Nathaniel told me that Robin and John went to run an errand earlier that day, so he asked me to help him, and Will Scarlet hunt. I had never hunted before, so I was curious, yet excited. They taught me that day how to creep up to the hunt, in this case rabbits, before putting them out of their misery. I didn't wield a weapon, but I helped cook it once it was prepared for the spit. From that day on, I cooked for the men, and I taught Will, Nate and Friar how to cook. Friar was one of my favourite of the men, besides Robin as he was genuine and kind but completely hilarious as well. But Robin made the best jokes and had the best stories of all of the men, and I truly loved listening to him talk. His voice was melodic in my ear. 

Robin and John returned by the time the rabbits were cooked through, Will teaching me how to turn the spit without burning myelf. Friar and Nate helped me put the rabbits on the board to chop and debone the rabbits. John took the bones and ate the remains of the meat off of them. Robin sat next to me on the fallen log I perched on, chewing berries along with the cooked rabbit. He looked me up and down but did not mention the change of wardrobe during the meal.  We ate in silence, the pair of us, watching and listening to the chatter and motion circling us. 

After I helped clean up dinner with Robin and John's help, the men pulled me aside and admitted to stealing my dress. "I took your dress, milady. I realized it wasn't strong enough to help you endure our harsh winters that are fast approaching." Robin admitted. "But what will I wear?" I asked him. "We went to the closest merchant town and sold your dress. In return we were able to buy two dresses that should fit you, as well as a new cloak. I have some extra gold from the sale, as well." Robin said, giving me the pouch in which the gold was held. 

They handed me a small satchel in which contained the dresses. Robin and I walked down to my tent where he showed me the rest of my belongings, and we made a date to go back to town to get me more items I would need for the winter fast approaching. 

Robin gave me a hug at the tent's flap and then left me alone to look at the dresses and try them on. I found him later by the fire and sat next to him on the blanket he spread down on the ground. I smiled at him and told him the dresses fit me well, but I now had plans to get some pants. He laughed his roaring laugh and we made plans to shop later in the week. We listened to the Friar tell one of his many stories, the others continuing after him until the fire died down and we headed to our tents. I got another hug from Robin and then went to sleep within my tent. 

 


	11. Adjusting to the wood life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am so sorry for the delay in new chapters. My life got busy and I got preoccupied with life insanity and the story was put on the back burner. Forgive me. I plan to get all of the story up by Christmas so you are able to finish the story by then. :)

A few weeks passed and I was able to get more clothing as well as some blankets to use for the cold nights in my tent. 

The winter came and it got colder. The men decided to devise platforms above in the trees to create lookout points. Once there was 4 platforms fully built, the snow began to fall, harder and harder. I shivered at night in my tent, wrapped in my cloaks, several wool blankets and a fur blanket that Robin was able to get for me. Whether he stole it or bought it, I don't know but it did provide warmth on the cool nights. But on the nights that the wind howled and screamed, and pushed at my tent, I shivered and was not able to gain sleep. 

I had been with the Merry Men for a few months by then and I became their cook and helped with the hunts and gathering of food and nuts for roasting. I never went with the men on their trips that took them across the land. Nathaniel and the Friar normally stayed with me in our camp. But we did occasionally have to move when members of the royal guard came looking for the Merry Men. Nathaniel and Will taught me to climb the trees, which provided shelter from the wind as well as they kept us hidden from the guards. When we heard them coming, we gathered the small amount of our belongings into packs and climbed the trees to the platforms, hidden from the ground. This happened over a dozen times during the frigid winter, and it came to be a hinderance when more of the men were at camp. Robin taught me how to cut wood and how to chop small trees to gain wood for the fire. 

Robin and I became closer over the time we spent together. He taught me how to whittle wood to pass the time and I taught him about braiding cord and vines to create ropes and pulls. We used the ropes to create ladders as well as pulley systems. I told him how that maybe when the thaw came, we should make the trees our homes instead of the tents. He hadn't realized how cold it was in my tent for me at night as he kept warm easily, he agreed that it was a good choice and that he would look into getting more blankets for me to keep me warmer. 

One very cold night in early January, I was on lookout with Robin, and we were up in the platform closest to the edge of camp. The tall pines branches concealed us from view but allowed us to be hidden from the wind, yet be able to be on lookout for the royal guards.That night after we ended our time on watch and Will and John relieved us, he walked me to my tent. The howling wind threatening to blow us away. I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me. He wrapped his big arms around me, pulling me into his warmth. 

Once I was at my tent, I wrapped the blankets tight around me as the wind grew fiercer and fiercer against the thin fabric that made up my tent. The wind was howling like a swirling storm, pushing the snow gusts into the tent beside me. I rose out of the now snow trench taking frame around my small body. I wrapped the blankets and my cloak around me and trudged out into the storm, battling the gusting winds. 

I screamed for Robin, my body being pushed side to side by the wind. He ran out of his tent to see me like a behemoth, wrapped in all of my blankets, being tossed around like a rag doll by the wind. He grabbed onto me and pulled me into his tent. He enforced the tent's fabric, preventing the snow from coming in his tent as it did mine, and wrapped his blanket around me, pulling me into his arms. He and I laid down on his mat and wrapped all of the blankets around us, and his arms around me, pulling me into his warm, strong body, and he murmured into my ear softly as I began to fall asleep, the first sleep I had in many nights, the first deep sleep i had in over a month. 

I woke the next morning to hear the birds chirping outside in the trees. The sun was shinning and the snow drifts had buried my tent that night. I gasped when I saw the aftermath of the storm, realizing I could have been buried under that snow had I been asleep when it happened.   
  
Robin dug the satchel with my belongings out of the snow and put it in his own tent, saying that the tent would be repaired. It was, within two nights time, but during that time, each night, I would sleep in Robin's arms in his tent, sleeping more peacefully then I did alone. Robin became aware that I wasn't sleeping well in my own tent, and when my own text was fixed, he decided instead to have my mat brought into his tent, and the mats laid side by side so we could rest together in each other's arms, taking advantage of each other's body warmth. 

We continued to sleep in the same tent past the first thaw. 

Once the first thaw came, we were intimate with each other, kissing, holding hands and sharing secret conversations. Our relationship grew each day, more tender, and the other men teased us, saying we were going to end up married. When John said that in front of me, I blushed and Robin winked and said "I wouldn't mind." And I smiled at him, happier than I had been in months. 

When the thaw began, the men and I began to cut down trees and create boards out of the thick trunks. We worked in shifts, creating little treehouses in the tall pines. We connected the platforms and created more of them. We created 6 tree houses in total, 2 men to a house, using thatch for the roof with the branches and boards. Robin and I shared the treehouse closest to the outlook perch. All of the houses were connected, the platforms connected by beams running between the trees. This eliminated having to go down into the woods unless we were getting food, water or using the outhouse. Our outhouse was a tree that had a trunk that was open so we could sit inside. John dug a deep hole into the ground inside the hole of the trunk so we could be discreet. The tree was hidden by a series of bushes. 

Our opening to the ladder up to the treehouses was blocked by a group of bristle brushes, looking as if they were groups of thorns, but there was a small opening near the base of them that fit even the large Little John. We would slip down into the bush and up again, hidden by the bushes and the low hanging branches concealed the rope ladder that we would pull up once all of the men were up in the trees, thus preventing anyone from finding us. The tree houses were concealed well behind the thick branches of the pines, none of us could see the houses when we were up on the ground. We marked our spaces with a double M and were able to find our way home easily if lost. Not that I got lost, but sometimes in the dark, you could feel confused. 

We continued our shifts of watch, Robin and I doing from midnight until just before sunrise. We would retire to our treehouse just as the sun would come up, and close the sheet concealing our door.  We'd lay down on our mats and pull each other close as we drifted into a deep slumber. Each shift would take 4 hours each day, and when we'd rise in the morning, Friar would be on shift with Jeremiah, and Will and Nathaniel would be heading off to sleep. 

I made our house more cozy, using some of my gold to buy dishes and things to decorate the house. I purchased a thick large mat for us to sleep on and we gave our mats to another treehouse, the one Jeremiah and Friar lived in as theirs were thin bare. I created windows on the back of the house and the side which had no other houses. I turned the blankets into curtains, and made shutters on the windows and then eventually a door on our house. We had a tiny table with room for three little chairs, a jug for water, cups, plates, and extra blankets that were not already on our bed. 

Living in the trees proved to be much warmer as the wind was unable to penetrate into the small cabins we created into the large pines. By the time summer came, all of the cabins had doors and windows with shutters and a little table and dishes. I ended up using up all of my gold to help the men live a life that had a bit more comfort to them. I purchased them more clothing, thread and needles, dishes and seeds.

We moved some bushes from other areas of the land and ended up creating a closed in garden that men passing by couldn't see, they would just assume it was a array of different bushes clumped together. We grew a field of vegetables and some fruits. Gathering up what was ripe to eat each night. Our nightly fires changed places each night to ensure no one was watching, and as soon as the meat was fully cooked and everyone had eaten, we went up to the treehouses, our cabins in the trees, and sat on the edges of the platforms and talked as the fire died after being doused and then the man who put the fire out, would kick the wood and kick sand over the embers so that it wasn't traceable. 

Our lives continued like this until the first frost when our crops were all gathered in and the grounds froze for the winter. We ate merrily when we could and gathered when needed. Our bellies didn't get fat but we were far from starving. We were happy and many nights in the trees, the men would start a joyous verse of song and we'd all laugh and join in before retiring off to bed or to night watch. 


End file.
